comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America
Captain America, Hero of World War II, known for inspiring many of the soldiers of the Allied Nations forward to victory. He was a finding member of the Invaders. His greatest partner was his side kick Bucky. He disappeared at the closing days of WWII and is seen as a legandary figure and hero beyond reproach. He was discovered in suspended animation by S.H.I.E.L.D. and revived in the 21st century. He served as a superhero until he lost faith in the United States and quit. He began fighting corruption as Nomad. Then returned to being Captain America after his replacement suffered a break down. He is currently a member of the Avengers. Steve Roger is a free lance artist from Brooklyn. He works free lance in graphic design, commissions, and occasionally in the comic book industry. Background Steve Rogers grew up in the 1920's and 1930's in Brooklyn, New York. Steve Rogers was frail and shy man that had no family in the opening days of World War II. The Pearl Harbor attack leads Steve Rogers to try to join the U.S. Army like many of the young men of his generation. He was branded F4, unacceptable, by his local draft board. That would have been the end of his story if not for General Chester Philips, who overheard Steve's desire to become an America Soldier. General Philips convinced Steve Rogers to become part of Dr. Abraham Erskine's super soldier program. Steve Roger was in the middle of the super soldier process when a Nazi spy broke into Dr. Erskine's lab. In the moment Dr. Erskine's super soldier program became a success transforming Steve into the peak of human ability, Dr. Erskine was killed by the spy's bullet. The good doctor took part of his super soldier formula making Steve Roger one of a kind. Steve Rogers was trained to be the ultimate soldier. Then he was given a patriotic uniform to rally the American soldiers as Captain America. He was partnered with Bucky Barnes, a young man, trained to assist Captain America. Steve fought the evil agents of Axis, Baron Blood, Baron Zemo, Warrior Woman, and Powerman. But his biggest battles were with the Red Skull. But it wasn't like Captain America wasn't with allies in the form of Nick Fury and his Hollowing commando along with the invaders. It was during the closing days of the war that Cap and Buck were fighting Baron Zemo with a plan to blow up Washington D.C. with a rocket from a base in Greenland. Captain America and Bucky couldn't stop Zemo from launching the rocket but hitched a ride on it trying to disarm the rocket. Steve lost grip and fell to the ice waters of the North Atlantic, the last thing he saw was his friend Bucky exploding with the rocket. Thanks to the super soldier serum in his veins, Captain America was trapped in suspended animation. The years would fly by for Steve Rogers as he slumbered frozen in ice. The world would come to remember him as a hero, a legend bigger than the man himself. In late 2009, a group of scientist studying the icebergs around Greenland discovered the frozen body of Steve Roger while using research submarines. Upon reporting their discoveries, a team of Shield team about the U.S. Navy Submarine Los Angeles was dispatched to recover the body. Aboard the submarine, Steve Rogers began to revive. By the time the recovery team made it way back to the helicarrier, Rogers was fully recovered. He's spent the next 6 months becoming familiar with the world and how it's changed. Now a man without a time, the hero has loose ties with Shield but chooses to act on his own. He would be a founder of the Avengers. Captain America and Hawkeye fight Crossbones at JFK and learn that the Red Skull is out there. Avenger's calm and anti-mutant demonstration, preventing an open riot in Brooklyn streets. Baron Zemo attacks New York City, the Avengers stop him. Steve Rogers starts dating Sharon Carter, Agent 13. The Avengers lead by Captain America discover the Fantastic Four have been secretly replaced by Skrull agents. During a confrontation with the impostors, Kree forces attack Earth. Captain Marvel stops a terrible confrontation and obtains a Kree ship for the Avenger's to teach the Skrull Mothership that there are better ideas out there than Earth right now. Taskmaster coordinates a plot to have the Avenger's framed as thieves so he can steal Captain America's shield. Iron Man is framed for murder and Tony Stark trains under Captain America in martial arts and other fighting techniques. Captain America fights the Red Skull on the Island of Misfits for control of the Cosmic Cube. Falcon appears for the first time, and the Red Skull is defeated, the cube destroyed. Captain America fights off a super strong duplicate of himself and his former partner Bucky. He learns the imposter was the Captain America from the 1950s, an unbalanced man due to a side-effect of his Super Soldier Serum. He had been stored in suspended animation since the mid-50s and was being manipulated by the Red Skull. Due to the manipulation of Morgan Le Faye, the Avenger's spend a week in a reality resembling the Middle Ages before defeating the sorceress. During this time Cap is known as Yeoman America. Sharon Carter, acting as a triple agent for Nick Fury, betray Captain America to the Red Skull and his Skull Crew. The Red Skull obtain's Captain America's DNA. She secretly help Captain America escape without blowing her cover. Captain America spends time fighting government corruption in the form of the Secret Empire with Falcon. Captain America learns of Nick Fury and SHIELDs manipulation of him and Sharon Carter. Believing Carter dead, Steve severs ties with SHIELD. Ronin the Accuser sends Kree forces to Earth to arrest Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel seeks out Avengers for help, and this leads to the public learning of aliens and sparks a war between the Kree and Skrull on Earth. The Avengers save Earth and Captain Marvel, but overall lose popularity due to harboring dangerous aliens and mutants. This is the last time Steven Rogers as Captain America fights with the Avengers. Captain America fights the Serpent Society and Roxxon oil to prevent them from gaining the Serpent's Crown. Captain America unmasks the leader of the Secret Empire in the White House, which is revealed to be the President. He is unable to stop him from committing suicide. The government covers up the suicide to save face, and Steve Roger's becomes disillusioned and quits being Captain America, and also quits the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. The Red Skull dies of old age. His conscious is transferred into a cloned body of Steve Rogers. The Commission of Superhero activities commission John Walker as the new Captain America, and he petitions to join the Avengers. Steve Rogers adopts the identity of Nomad and fights crime and corruption with Falcon, his ties with the Avengers are all but severed. Nomad works with D-Man, Falcon, and Jack Monroe to take out a Hydra operation. The new Captain America starts killing and his methods become crueler. Steve Rogers fights the mentally unstable John Walker and both discover they were being manipulated by the Red Skull. They team up and fight Red Skull and Rogers accepts the mantel back from John Walker. Steve Rogers prevents Flag Smasher and Ultimatum from destroying the Statue of Liberty as his first act as Captain America again. Captain America is forced to join forces with the Serpent Society to prevent A.I.M. from getting the Serpent Crown. Captain America makes off with the crown preventing either group from having it and turns it over to SHIELD. He begins to be friendly with Diamond Back. Steve Rogers starts working as a freelance commercial artist. A major riot at the Raft causes many super villains to try and escape. Many former Avengers, including Captain America, band together to stop it, and are now reforming. Captain America and Nick Fury agree to help each other off the record, but still not on friendly terms. Personality Steve Rogers is an artist. He was an art student before he tried to volunteer for the army. Though it not something Captain America get to do often but when he gets a chance, he draws and paints. He loves to visit art exhibits and galleries. Though he does not speak about it often or shows off his art as, well it just not something most people would expect from Captain America. Being brave is being so scared of something, someone, or some idea that they must do something to stop it. That is how Captain America feels about being brave. He feels that he must always do something, whatever it takes to protect his country, and its people. That's what drives Captain America as a hero and his resolve not to give up. He knows he has the power and ability that he must always act without concerned for himself . In all truth what drives Cap is his fear is, "that all it takes for evil to succeed is for good men to do nothing." It is this that will always drive Cap to be the first to fight, the last to go home, and never give an inch. Captain America is a patriot. Words and phrases like Freedom, Liberty, Justice, Land of Prosperity, and the America Dream are not just buzz words to him, they are his core values. Cap believes in these things are worth protecting from anyone that challenges them. For Captain America, 1945 was yesterday. He still has the core values of that time and taste. He loves big band music and Jazz. His speech is slightly out of date. He opens doors for women. He is more apt to stand up for a friend's honor or his own. He doesn't understand modern movements. He may move past these things and become more modern but Captain America will always be a man out of 1945. Captain America is that values loyalty and friendship. These things are not to be handed out lightly but once have, Cap will come to a friend's aid and side with them without question. He is always quick with his aid. Cap is slow to identify a betrayal and always giving his friend the benefit of the doubt time and time again. Captain America does not see the world in the shades of grey. He lives in a world of black and white. There are good and there is evil. The shades of grey exist only when one side does something out of character to achieve it's goals. Though good must always watch it deeds for no matter the intentions, good can go down a slippery slope to corruption. As someone who believes the ends do not justify the means he will not willingly go along with something he sees as wrong just because it seems the simple answer to accomplish something. There is no sacrifice the one to save the many. Cap will find a way to save them all. Captain America has seen the best and worst of what the 21st century. A man who no longer trust the government, big business, and there are things about modern culture that he doesn't agree with. He has learned that the American people deep down are the same hard working and freedom loving people that they always have been. He working on becoming a modern American. Logs 2010 Logs Pre-Vamp Logs 2011 Logs *2011-03-08 - Captain at the Comic Shop - Steve visits Ethan at work. *2011-03-13 - Who does it remind you of? - C.A.T. is on a job, and it's riskier than she suspected, especially when Captain America ruins her game. (DG: 2011-03-13 - Sigma International B&E) *2011-03-19 - Stop Worrying HELP! is on the Way! - Attacked by Sin and Crossbones due to a blotched job, C.A.T. manages to escape, but she knows she needs help if she is going to survive. A visit to the Avengers Mansion goes NOT according to plan, but it's better than nothing. *2011-03-20 - I Hate Your Plans - Captain America and C.A.T. join forces to bring down NEKKID?! Crossbones and Sin. *2011-04-15 - DOOM go BOOM! - Dr. Doom gets his hands on an incomplete cosmic cube, leaving the Avengers cleaning up the mess - and the cube. *2011-06-19 - Caim's Past & Future: The First Job - Electro and Zot's first job together, and Captain America comes to save the day. (DG: 2011-06-19 - Electro on the Loose) *2011-07-23 - Cap Says Hail HYDRA! - The Avengers travel to Mt. Fuji to stop a brain washing plot of HYDRA against the Avengers. Back-up is there however, and is sorely needed when one of their own betrays them. 2012 Logs *2012-01-13 - Bong Has Rung and Ducks Amuck - Doctor Bong makes a flying castle and unleashes a horde of ninja ducks against the Avengers and the X-Men. And just when you thought it was safe to stop taking you anti-psychotics.. (MTV: 2012-01-13 - The Bong Has Rung) *2012-01-22 - Acts of Vengeance: Blast from the Past - Just who is attacking the old S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ? Is it C.A.T. or...is that Winter Soldier?! *2012-02-05 - Acts of Vengeance: The Adult Shop - While out on patrol, Iron Man happily indulges Titania and Absorbing Man in a trap they set for him. However, afterwards he ralizes that Titania's bear hugs are a little too intimate. (MTV: 2011-02-16 - Iron Man Out of the Can!) & (MI: 2012-02-06 - YouTube: Iron Man Laughing?) *2012-02-06 - Acts of Vengeance: Deadpool Trouble - Deadpool attacks Avengers Mansion with the help of HYDRA drones to steal information from their database. *2012-02-23 - Acts of Vengeance: Mutant Mayhem - The Brotherhood of Mutants attacks a chemical plant to lure the Avengers into a trap! (MTV: 2012-02-23 - Avengers Clean Up Crime Overspill) *2012-03-04 - Acts of Vengeance: Finale - The Finale to The Chess Board's plans, the Avengers and X-Men have a climactic brawl with the U-Foes over the steps of the New York Public Library! (MTV: 2012-03-04 - Time for a Hammering) *2012-03-15 - Candy Striper - Recovering from radiation posioning, Steve and C.A.T. reveal to security that they are closer than handler and 'not-an-agent'. *2012-04-01 - April's Beatings - Batroc the Leaper brawls Captain America in an Ice Cream Parlor while appropriate background antics perpetuate themselves! Because Villains just want to have fun! (DB: 2012-04-01 - From the Funny Pages) *(MTV: 2012-04-21 - Avengers Academy Press Announcement) *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Night of the Unliving Dead - Wonder Woman, Captain America, Nightwing, and Hero Girl arrive in the City of the Dead! *2012-05-28 - Heroes Crisis: Vampires, Zombies, and Super-Waitresses - Supergirl, Vanguard, Asia and Captain America vs Zombies and a vampire Connor and Storm. Then exit Dedrick, enter Shenlong! *2012-06-06 - Heroes Crisis: BONG! - After a ringing meeting, Captain America gives Hawkgirl new hope. *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! *2012-06-23 - Super Secret Agent Stuff - Driving Cap to drink, is a skill that C.A.T. can claim in this misadventure. *2012-06-25 - Bam! - She-Hulk in trouble as a bank heist goes awry. *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Invaders Assemble - The Avengers, having been ambushed by different Skrulls, scramble back to the Mansion where they have to face one of their own that's been replaced. *2012-09-26 - Invader Skrull: Getting Green - The Avengers work on a method of detecting Skrull impostors. Meanwhile, Captain America and the Black Widow clash on how to treat the Skrull prisoners. *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Long Live Insanity! - Heroes Vs. Space Ship, Stay Tuned! *2012-10-06 - Invader Skrull: The Invaders Get Invaded 2 - Avengers - During the distraction, Team 2 (Avengers) enter the ship to stop the Skrulls and free the hostages! *2012-10-07 - Some Bets We Wish We Lost - During a fundraiser to help those that were wounded, the death of a loved one sends out its ripples. (DP: 2012-10-08 - Charity Calamity) *2012-10-12 - What it Means to be an Avenger - Steve and She-Hulk remind Stark of what it means to be a life-time member of the Avengers. *2012-10-14 - Buried Memories - They gather to mourn the passing of a friend, and to say farewell to a memory. *2012-11-02 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Paris in the Fall - In Paris taking a breather, and Steve gets a visit from his painful past. *2012-11-02 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Bread Crumbs - Following a trail of bread crumbs, Fantomex realizes that things are darker than he would have wished. He uses this to taunt Captain America. *2012-11-09 - Invader Skrull: Earth's Mightiest Waitress - Cleaning up Iran used to never include a hidden S.H.I.E.L.D. base. *2012-11-16 - Invader Skrull: Taking Back What's Ours - The teams come together, and perform some major kickass on the Skrull for daring to try and settle on their Helicarrier. *2012-12-30 - The Avengers Christmas Party - Stark actually throws a Christmas party for the Avengers and Avenger party, and each moment gives him a little more joy to face the new year. Go Team! 2013 Logs *2013-01-30 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 1 - Captain America and C.A.T. are returning from a mission over the Antarctica when they get a free tropical getaway in the Savage Land. This is going to hurt. *2013-02-10 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 3 - A few days after crash landing in the Savage Lands, things can get worse. *2013-02-18 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 5 - Still lost in the wilderness and fleeing for their lives, the now three-some still has a ways to go before them and already feel the strain. *2013-03-20 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 7 - Finally, they can be rescued! But nothing is as it appears, and the nightmare begins anew. *2013-03-28 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 10 - Finally, C.A.T. and Captain America get saved! Where the hell have you guys been?! *2013-04-01 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 11 - Home at last, but it is not all joyous. *2013-04-11 - Family Affairs: America, Oh America - Nothing is every simple really, especially the meaning of family. *2013-04-23 - Family Affairs: Endgame? - Heroes band together to save Asia and stop a cosmic cube, and realize they bargained for far more than they ever wanted. *2013-08-18 - Mission: Intergang: Not A Super Soldier - Pepper's down, Captain America is being kissed by a Vice President, and Stark is raving mad. What happens when Stark's sanity is going bye, and the only way to save her is to open a door she likely wants remained closed? (TV: 2013-08-18 - Intergang Attacks VP) *2013-09-03 - You Are My Responsibility Now - Rogers meets with Stark about the Extremis Serum and lays down an ultimatum. *2013-09-06 - Time With My Girl - Batman and Catwoman spend some quality time in the park! Or so the thugs think! *2013-09-11 - Clubs, Gangs, and Bikini Babes - The Avengers get together for a training session, snarking, and catching up on current events. *2013-09-22 - Mission: Intergang: Bitches and Felines - S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to track Intergang, but Red Skull and The Chess Board want their weapons out of their hands more. *2013-10-01 - The Pen is Mightier: Part 1 - Than the Sword - A bullied and frail teenage boy finds a strange and unique pen & inkwell that bring whatever is drawn to life. Unknowingly, he doodles pictures of ancient greek mythic monsters that appear and begin to attack people in Central Park. *2013-10-06 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - Seeing The Dead - Going Stark Mad, an attempt to hang out with his friend Rogers fails as Tony once again sees the dead. *2013-10-06 - Mission: Intergang: Grieve - Not knowing what else to do, Stark instinctively searches out Mellie for some sanity. *2013-10-15 - Mission: Intergang: Earth's Mightiest Villains - Tony is still recovering from being poisoned but an Avenger's work is never done and the raid on Intergang carries on. (DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) * 2013-11-09 - Mission: Intergang: Sawyer and Secrets - The Avengers battle HYDRA and rescue Sawyer but Hawkeye lets something slip. (RM: 2013-11-09 - Tony Stark *is* Iron Man) (DG: 2013-11-09 - Subway Floods as Avengers Battle HYDRA) 2014 Logs *2014-01-02 - SDR: Jesscue - Jess gets grabbed by Hydra while undercover as Jessica Daily, Cap, Widow and Hawkeye come to the rescue. *(IT: 2014-02-08 - Parody Ad: Captain America for Mayor) *2014-02-11 - Siberian Super Soldiers: A Joint SHIELD/Avengers Meeting *2014-02-11 - Cutscene: Siberian Super Soldiers: Lies, Damned Lies, and Spy Games *(TV: 2014-02-16 - Indecision 20**: The Mexican Standoff to 1600) Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken